The Matchmakers in the Making
by Midnightrose613
Summary: Gene knew coming to Japan was a bad idea. After facing the consequences, the world thinks he's dead, save one. A vision, that involved a certain narcissist and his tea-maker, leads Gene and his girlfriend to secretly live in Japan and follow SPR. When a new mystery emerges surrounding his accident, Gene must work to figure it out, because he knows it is a matter of life or death.


**LONG-ASS AUTHOR'S NOTE PLEASE READ: I am alive! Sorta, possibly!**

 **Anyway, though it's 3 years later, this is a PREQUEL TO 'THE MATCHMAKERS'! You do NOT need to read it to understand what's going on, but please feel free to! However, there are minor details in 'The Matchmakers' that WON'T match this plot. (I thought of this story after I finished writing it). If I can keep this up (no promises- cus depression) I plan to rewrite 'The Matchmakers' and make its sequel, once I am done with this! Hopefully you'll enjoy this story, though this chapter isn't very good- IT WILL GET BETTER!**

 _Italics= Flashbacks, Dreams, and Visions_

 **Disclaimers: I don't own Ghost Hunt! I don't own the story's icon/pic!**

* * *

"Noll?" Eugene knocked on Oliver's bedroom door.

 _Silence_

Eugene knocked again. "Noll!" There was no answer. Finally, Eugene sighed and opened the door. "Why didn't you answer?"

"Because you were clearly being ignored." Oliver sat at his desk with his back to Eugene. He had several papers scattered across his desk and seemed to be entirely focused on one of them. Without taking his eyes off the paper before, he inquired "What do you want, Gene?"

"Well, to begin with, you haven't left your room in almost eight hours and Mom wanted me to make sure you were still alive." Eugene replied simply. "Also, I will be leaving soon. Are sure you don't want to go?"

Oliver gave an exasperated sigh. "Yes. In fact, I am looking forward to the peace and quiet with you gone."

Eugene calmed himself before his annoyance got the better of him. It was silent for short moment as he remembered a subject that had been slightly weighing on his mind. He debating telling Oliver about it, for a couple seconds, but finally spoke. "Listen, Noll. Though it's difficult to describe, I have a weird feeling about Japan. It's somewhat eerie. Almost as if- _Hmpf_!" The pillow, that was on Oliver's bed, suddenly flew across the room and into Eugene's face.

The pillow fell to the ground with a near silent _thud_.

"Hey, Dad said not to use your PK unnecessarily like that or else it will strain your body too much!" Eugene was quick to remind him.

"It seemed necessary in order to shut you up." Oliver said coolly, never taking his eyes off the paper in front of him.

Eugene couldn't help but smirk. 'So you want play that game, huh?' It only took a moment for Eugene's voice to ring in Oliver's head. 'Noll. Noll. Noll. Noll. Noll. Noll. Noll. Noll. Noll. Noll. Noll. Noll. Noll. Noll. Noll. Noll. Noll. Nol-'

Oliver abruptly stood and slammed down the pencil, he had in his hand, onto the desk. "Gene, get out of my head!" He yelled. The older twin had full control of their telepathic link. He could start it when he pleased, he could end it when he pleased. The best part was that Oliver couldn't do anything about it.

'Noll. Noll. Noll. Noll. Noll. Noll. Noll.' Despite his brother's protest, Eugene carried on as Oliver pushed him out of his room.

'Just leave me alone, Gene!' The door was quick to slam in Eugene's face.

"Well, goodbye to you too, little brother." He muttered, turning away from the door.

* * *

Hours later, Eugene stood in the noisy airport alongside his parents. "How exciting!" Luella mused. "This will be your first long-distance trip without us! To your birth country no less! I still cannot believe it's been twelve whole years since you were last there! It feels like it was just yesterday that we brought you two little boys home." She couldn't help but reminisce.

"Now, now, dear. Let's not bring up the past too much. After all, they're not little boys anymore." Martin intervened.

"I suppose you're right." Luella sighed, then smiled. "What about you, honey? Are you excited?"

"Yeah, I think it will be an interesting experience." Eugene admitted with a smile. He glanced at the large clock mounted on the wall. "Though, that is if we ever make it there." Both adults looked up as well, noting that the hands of the clock were much closer to the take-off time than before.

"I'll ring them and see what their situation is." Said Martin as he pulled out his cell phone and walked away to a quieter part of the airport entrance.

After watching her husband walk away, Luella leaned towards Eugene. "Now, Gene. I just wanted you know, I slipped a box of rubbers in your suitcase." She whispered.

Eugene's face turned bright red. "Wha-…M-mom!"

"Oh come now, Gene! There's no need to be embarrassed about it!" But as Luella continued, Eugene couldn't help rear back in horror. "You just turned sixteen, Megan will be sixteen in a few weeks. You're both at that age, it's only natural. Why, when I was your age-"

"Mom, please stop!" Eugene interjected not wanting to be scarred for life.

"Alright, alright." Luella settled. "My point is whatever you two do or don't do, I want you to be safe about it. After all, I am still too young to be a grandmother, don't you agree?"

"Y-yes." Eugene said fearing if he made one wrong move, he'd hear about it for the rest of the month.

Suddenly, they heard a familiar voice call out. "Sorry we're late, traffic was horrible!" They turned to see the pink-haired Madoka trotting towards them, followed by her brown-haired, green-eyed niece, both with luggage in tow.

As Martin rejoined the group he said "No worries. There's still a bit of time."

"Well then I guess, it's time for goodbyes." Said Luella, who then huffed. "I'm just sorry I couldn't get Oliver to come see you off."

"It's not that big of a deal." Eugene assured. "It's not like it'll be long before I will see that idiot scientist anyways."

Luella just sighed. "Anyway, did you have everything? Did you pack enough underwear? And what about socks? You always seems to go through those the fastes-"

"Mom!" Eugene grabbed her attention before she went on another rant. His voice became more gentle. "I'll be fine. I promise."

Luella sighed but smiled. "Okay, be good now! And be sure to come back in one piece, okay?" She hugged him and kissed his head.

"And make certain to listen to Madoka." Martin reminded Eugene as he patted his shoulder.

"I will, I will!" Eugene reassured.

"Well, we should probably get going now. Anderson and the others are already in the terminal." Madoka reminded.

Eugene gathered his luggage. "I guess we'll be off, now."

With one last and quick goodbye, the three strode off. "Have fun you three!" Luella called as they looked back a final time and waved. She, then, leaned slightly against her husband as they watched their eldest son stride away, remembering just how much he has grown.

But both parents were completely unaware of how their son would soon disappear from their lives entirely.

* * *

Even several minutes after takeoff, Eugene couldn't help but sigh again at the empty seat beside him. "You know, sighing won't make Noll miraculously appear beside you." A voice said. He looked to his right to find his girlfriend, who sat in the window seat, looking at him quizzically. "Though, it would be impressive." Megan finished.

"I can't help but feel bad. I think Noll genuinely wanted to go with us." Eugene confessed.

" _A trip to Japan?" Oliver questioned with a fork full of salad, just centimeters from his mouth. He sat at the dining table with his parents at both heads, and Eugene across from him._

" _Yes, we were able to arrange meetings with various individuals, in a couple months. Madoka and a few others will be going as well. I think it would be a good learning experience for both of you." Informed Martin._

" _So, what do you boys think?" Questioned Luella, before taking a sip from her wineglass. "If you two go, Megan will likely come along too."_

" _Sounds like fun." Eugene stated. "But neither of you will be going?"_

" _Unfortunately, we have already made prior arrangements." Martin said as he wiped his mouth with the cloth napkin that was on his lap._

" _The Welmen case?" Oliver inquired, reaching for the glass of water before him and taking a sip. Martin nodded._

 _Luella looked at Oliver. "So what about you, Oli? Will be going as well?"_

 _He pondered for a short moment, before taking another sip, and then said, "I don't see why not."_

 _Eugene just was surprised that, for once, Oliver was willing to leave the house without coaxing._

 _After dinner, Oliver sat in the living room. He lounged in one of the upholstered chairs, book in hand, and his eyes were intently fixed on it. Eugene then waltzed in and sprawled out on the sofa. "So Japan, huh?" He looked at Oliver. "It feels weird thinking about going back there after all this time."_

 _Oliver only nodded in agreement._

" _I barely remember anything from when we lived there." Eugene continued. "In fact, the earliest memory I have is the day Mom and Dad took us from the orphanage and brought us to England."_

 _Oliver, after taking his eyes off the book in his hands, looked at Eugene, mildly puzzled. "What?" Eugene asked, noticing his staring._

" _That's the earliest memory I have as well." Oliver confided._

 _Eugene looked up in thought. "Huh…weird." He shrugged. "Anyway, we should probably ask Madoka to help us brush-up on our Japanese."_

 _Though, Oliver sighed, he agreed. "I suppose so."_

 _Just then, the twins heard Luella call from the other room, "Gene, don't forget it's your turn to do the dishes!"_

 _Eugene groaned as he rose from the couch. "Coming!" He yelled and left the room._

"Noll did have every opportunity to come with us, you know?" Megan reminded.

"Technically yes, but not in Noll's mind." Eugene concluded. "Ever since Dad mentioned, a couple days ago, that he wanted Noll to write an essay and do a PK demonstration for the convention next month, he has been fixated on it."

"I still don't understand why he is making such a big deal about it. He has done demonstrations, he's been to conventions, and has even written his own book!" Megan declared slightly exasperated.

"That _is_ true." He agreed. "However, this time it's a bit different." Megan stared at him questionably as he continued. "To begin with, this will be a fairly large convention. Many of the world's best paranormal investigators, spiritualists, exorcists, mediums, and more will be there. He will also be making his debut as 'Oliver Davis' there, instead of attending using an alias like usual. I think the pressure of living up to peoples' expectations is getting to him."

"But isn't it a private convention? It's not as if the whole world will know." Megan reasoned.

"Still, there will be many reputable there." Eugene reminded. "And remember, Meg, it _is_ Noll we're talking about."

Megan couldn't help but laugh slightly at his last explanation. "Will you be attending the convention too?"

"I have to." Eugene said while stretching in his mildly uncomfortable seat. "Noll will be slamming a fifty kilogram aluminium block into a cement wall with his PK. It will be too much of a strain on his body if I am not there."

"Will you be making a debut there, as well?" She inquired.

"Yes, but it's not as big of a deal to me as it is to Noll. After all, he has an increasingly enormous popularity on the paranormal field, especially since he helped find that kid with his psychometry a few months ago. Due to this, Noll will undoubtedly be the center of attention." Eugene pointed out nonchalantly. "I, on the other hand, am just a medium who seemingly gets possessed at every opportunity." The name 'Oliver Davis' always outshone his.

* * *

After twelve hours of listening to crying infants, dealing with the occasional weird and mysterious odor, and developing a minute form of claustrophobia, Eugene sighed in relief upon hearing the pilot asking all passengers to stay seated as the plane descended into the Tokyo airport. After minutes of sitting still, they were finally allowed to depart. Megan and Eugene were quick to grab their belongings and make their way out of the plane as fast as possible, with Madoka not far behind. However, as soon as Eugene's feet touched solid ground, that little feeling he had completely forgotten about seemed to engulf him. It was an ominous haze that surrounded his vision, binding him as if it were sealing his fate. Somehow he knew, there was no going back now.

There are some people who somehow know that they are about to die- however unexpected that death may be. Eugene was one of them.

* * *

 **(A/N: This chapter is a bit rough, I know. ( I am still getting used to writing again.)Originally, this chapter and what will be the next chapter were meant to be one chapter, but it started to get too long. Anyway, the next chapter will be better I promise! Also, I am aware Naru is bit OOC in this chapter, but he will balance out in the future!)**

 **Gene: Why do I have a sneaking suspicion that I am about to die?**

 **Madoka: Don't be silly, Gene. You'll be fine.**

 **Noll: Gene, would you prefer to be cremated or buried?**

 **Gene: Huh?**

 **Noll: For future reference, of course. *smirks***

 **Megan: Madoka, which of these two black dresses is better suited for a funeral? *holds them up***

 **Madoka: *points* That one.**

 **Gene: Uh…**

 **Madoka: See, Gene? All is well. Don't worry about it.**

 **Gene: Somehow…I don't believe you…**

 **Madoka: Well, maybe if people REVIEW you'll feel more comforted.**

 **Gene: True! PLEASE REVIEW if you don't want me to die!**


End file.
